A Confusing Dream
by 55yunalovstidus5545
Summary: Not really about Final Fantasy. Just a story i started to write that i compared to Final Fantasy. not same characters. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Chapter 11 is up! Sorry for the really long wait!
1. Prologue

A Confusing Dream

It all began, with a confusing dream. Yes, a dream- a dream like no other. It wasn't exactly the weirdest or freakiest one- I've had worse. But it was the most confusing one I've had in a long, long time. I mean, to tell you the truth, I've had this dream before, over and over again. And, boy, did it freak me out. The last time I had this dream over and over, people said it was just a phase I was going through. There's just one strange thing about this, though. Then, I was seven. Now, I'm fourteen.

Yah, long time interval. Even though I was seven, I still remember the dream clearly. Dark, it was dark all around me. But somehow, I knew I was in a corridor and for some reason, I had to keep moving. There, I heard them. Footsteps; no mot mine- someone else's. They were... running. No, not away from... but... towards me. I, too, started to run, not towards the person but away. Then I heard it. My name, coming from somewhere behind me, spoken by an unfamiliar voice. "Violet!"

But you see, that's the dream, when I was seven. Now it's different. Dark, it is still dark, even after seven years. I still had to keep moving, not because I somehow knew like when I was seven. Someone was holding my hand, tugging me along the dark corridor. I looked up trying to see who this stranger was, this stranger that was helping me run away from something even more dangerous. Even in the dark, I still could see my savior's face; he had a relief and, at the same time, a frightened look on his face. He had short, layered, light brown and chestnut hair, with bits of gold in it, here and there. His faced looked like it could have been carved from stone, even though he had a light tan. But the most startling thing about were his eyes... His eyes... They were... violet. Just... like... my name. A noise behind us made me jump and release my gaze on his face. There they were again. Oh god, I thought. Those running footsteps, from behind us, were back to haunt me... again.

I guess my savior heard them to because he also started running, not toward the footsteps running towards us, but away. Just like I did when I was seven. He still had my hand and I his. His was warm and soft and something else I couldn't understand. But then, still holding his hand, I ran with him. It was either that or be dragged. Just then, I heard. My heart was beating so fast and adrenaline that pumped and rushed through my veins that I thought maybe my savior could hear them, my heart and blood. Then I heard it again, someone still whispering it. Then, and only then, I realized it hadn't come from behind me- it came from the stranger next to me. This stranger that was holding my hand and I his. This stranger that was saving me from whatever was behind us, chasing us down this godforsaken path or corridor. This stranger I didn't know but somehow... he... knew me. "Violet," he whispered as we ran, that being the last thing I heard before my world went black.

1

When I woke, I thought I was back in the dark corridor, running for my life. But then, my eyes cleared and I was able to see that I was back in my bedroom. Sighing, I turned on my side, playing the dream back in my head, questions starting to come and go. I didn't think about it then (I mean, who would **even** think when you're running from something or someone), but when I looked up into my savior's eyes, I felt, and knew, that someday... I would get a chance to meet him. When he was holding my hand and I his, I felt that he knew me, knew everything about me, that he could see farther into my heart than any other boy could. That was the way I felt about him too. He knew my name but, unlike the hands (like the "and I his" thing) I... didn't know his. How sad is that, to feel like I know everything about him and not even know his name. But still, that's like the basic of the basic. I mean, if someone knows your name they should introduce themselves, right? ... Right?

Well, I guess not, since he didn't, but hey, we were running from danger, so who would have made proper introductions. Sighing, I got out of bed and walked over to my closet to pick an outfit for today. I looked at my clothes but didn't really see them since my mind was elsewhere, trying to answer questions about my confusing dream. Questions like, Who was that guy? Who were we running from? But the most important question was, Why do I feel like I know him so well?

2

After finally getting dressed and making sure my bag was packed for school, I slid down the stairs (on the railing, of course) and skipped into the kitchen. My dad was already there (of course) and, like he did every morning, reading the newspaper. My mom was probably elsewhere in the house, getting ready for her big day in the office. Just to let you know, my mom's a lawyer and my dad's a scientist. I don't know why but as soon as I skipped through the kitchen, Dad gave me a funny look, like I had something on my face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just seem in a really good mood for a Tuesday morning, that's all," he said, watching me closely, acting like I might faint if he looked away.

I stopped skipping, and thought (or said) without even knowing, "It's Tuesday?" I was confuzled.

He stopped whatever he was doing, looked at me like he always did, then burst out laughing. "I... I thought... heh heh.. something was... ha... wrong... with you.. heh.. for a second," he said, choking on laughter. Smiling, I walked to the cabinet and got my cereal. About to pour it into a bowl, I looked up at the clock. "OMG!! I'm going to be late."


	2. Chapter 1

1

1

When I woke, I thought I was back in the dark corridor, running for my life. But then, my eyes cleared and I was able to see that I was back in my bedroom. Sighing, I turned on my side, playing the dream back in my head, questions starting to come and go. I didn't think about it then (I mean, who would **even** think when you're running from something or someone), but when I looked up into my savior's eyes, I felt, and knew, that someday... I would get a chance to meet him. When he was holding my hand and I his, I felt that he knew me, knew everything about me, that he could see farther into my heart than any other boy could. That was the way I felt about him too. He knew my name but, unlike the hands (like the "and I his" thing) I... didn't know his. How sad is that, to feel like I know everything about him and not even know his name. But still, that's like the basic of the basic. I mean, if someone knows your name they should introduce themselves, right? ... Right?

Well, I guess not, since he didn't, but hey, we were running from danger, so who would have made proper introductions. Sighing, I got out of bed and walked over to my closet to pick an outfit for today. I looked at my clothes but didn't really see them since my mind was elsewhere, trying to answer questions about my confusing dream. Questions like, Who was that guy? Who were we running from? But the most important question was, Why do I feel like I know him so well?


	3. Chapter 2

2

2

After finally getting dressed and making sure my bag was packed for school, I slid down the stairs (on the railing, of course) and skipped into the kitchen. My dad was already there (of course) and, like he did every morning, reading the newspaper. My mom was probably elsewhere in the house, getting ready for her big day in the office. Just to let you know, my mom's a lawyer and my dad's a scientist. I don't know why but as soon as I skipped through the kitchen, Dad gave me a funny look, like I had something on my face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just seem in a really good mood for a Tuesday morning, that's all," he said, watching me closely, acting like I might faint if he looked away.

I stopped skipping, and thought (or said) without even knowing, "It's Tuesday?" I was confuzled.

He stopped whatever he was doing, looked at me like he always did, then burst out laughing. "I... I thought... heh heh.. something was... ha... wrong... with you.. heh.. for a second," he said, choking on laughter. Smiling, I walked to the cabinet and got my cereal. About to pour it into a bowl, I looked up at the clock. "OMG!! I'm going to be late."

Dad looked at the clock calmly. "For what? Your school doesn't start till 9:00," he stated.

"Yah, but," I cried, "I promised Katie, Alanna, and Jeanne I'd get there early today."

Sighing, Dad finally turned away from the paper saying, "Alright, go get your things. I'll be in the car."

Jogging up the stairs, my thoughts, yet again(will it ever stop), strayed to my confusing dream... Again.

--

After finally persuading my dad to drop me off _**AT**_ Rivergrove High and not a block away, I went looking for my friends. Of course, I found them in their usual spot; in front of me history teachers' classroom, the famous Mrs. Gerfen! Anyways, they were playing BS like they always did in the morning, so they didn't notice me. I squatted down behind my friend Katie, making sure not to touch her, and whispered in her ear, "BOO!"


	4. Chapter 3

3

Katie jumped, almost dropped her cards, put them down instead, and jumped to her feet, looking like she was about to tackle me. Laughing, I got to my feet as quickly as I could, scrambled a few steps away, then fell down hard on my tailbone, laughing all the while.

"That was so not funny," Katie snarled.

"Yes, it was," Alanna said, giggling with Jeanne, "and you know it. You just don't want to admit it." If looks could kill, Alanna would be on the ground with blood gushing from her chest. "Oh, Vi, there's something you might want to know," Alanna remarked, after containing her laughter.

"Hmm," I questioned, a smile still on my face.

"Well," Jeanne stated, "there's a new student at school."

My heart literally skipped a beat, then it was beating faster, hope, wanting( where did that come from), and longing filling me, making me hope it was him. But then, as soon as that hit me, doubt did to. Try getting hit with both of those, one after the other. "How do you know?"

I looked from her, to Alanna, to Katie, then back to her. A knowing look was beginning to appear on her face, like always when she knew something that no one else knew. But before she could speak, Alanna butted in saying, "'Cause, he just explained."

I gasped and my breath caught in my throat like a wild thing caged. Slowly, I got to my feet, holding my breath while hope started to fill my chest. I so wanted it to be him! Cautiously, I turned, looking at the student parking lot. Alanna was right!

Even though they hadn't seen all the cars that park here at Rivergrove High, they all knew when there was a new car. And now, there was one of those "new cars" pulling in to the lot. (Whistle.) A 911 silver Turbo Porsche pulled into a parking spot. I let my breath go, hearing the whoosh of it as I let it out. I turned away, my doubt returning. But then, I saw it. I swear, my heart literally stopped at what I saw out of the corner of my eye.

The person got out of the 911 Turbo, got his stuff (I could tell it was a he), the locked his car. But it wasn't him himself that stopped him in my tracks, but his hair. Even though his hair was the same as my savior's, there was only one thing that I could recognize him by... His eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

4

His eyes... That was the only thing that could tell that it was him. Except, this guy was wearing sunglasses, even though the sun wasn't even out and shinning. In Seattle, it was an exciting day when the sun was out and showing off its UV rays. But... today... just wasn't one of those days. Either this guy was a freak or he just didn't want people seeing the color of his eyes. Even though my heart was almost filled with doubt, some of it started to turn into hope. I mean, who would want to go around with everyone staring at your eyes. Back in the 1800s, people thought that people with violet eyes were suspected of...

"Hey, Vi! Earth to Vi!! Anybody in there," Katie exclaimed, waving a hand in front of my face.

I moved her hand out of my face (without taking my eyes of the guy), saying, "Yes, there **is** someone in there, Katie. And that someone is trying to look at something." **Or someone**, I thought. I guess they finally noticed that I was trying to look at something because I felt a head rest on my right shoulder, trying to see what I was looking at.

Realizing what (or who) I was watching so intently, the person whispered in my ear, "Do you recognize him?" Ah, so it was Jeanne.

I whispered back, "I think he was in a dream I had." Not the whole truth but it was close.

She practically (and literally) screamed, "What!" in my ear and then took her head off my shoulder. Cautiously, I looked around to see if anyone was staring at us and found (surprisingly) that nobody was. Recently, I looked at Alanna and Katie, who were just staring at us like we were mentally challenged. Jeanne was just staring at me, her mouth hanging open.

I rolled my eyes, sighed; and then sat up against the school building. I pointed to the ground, my hand telling them to sit down. **Great,** I thought as they sat down, still staring at me, **more explanations.**


	6. Chapter 5

5

After finally getting them to close their mouths and I finished explaining my dreams (the one from 7 years ago and now), I sat back, closed my eyes, and waited for the questions that were sure to come. Surprisingly, they didn't. I opened my eyes, looked at all three of them, who were looking at each, saw them give a tiny nod, and then all of them looked at me. Oh god. I knew that look. Whenever I saw that look, I hightailed it out of there. "Uh... I gotta go," I said, trying to get up. But before I could get to my feet, they took a hold of my arms and pulled me down hard.

"Owwww," I moaned, as my tailbone connected with the hard concrete.

"And just where do you think you're going!"

"Um... To my locker." It sounded like a question.

"Nope," Alanna said, with an evil tone, "you're coming with us." She spoke matter-a-factly, like I would follow her like a puppy on a leash.

"Do you wanna know where we're going," Katie asked, happily. She sounded as if I actually did want to know.

"Uh... No," I said sheepishly. Again, it sounded like a question.

"Well," Jeanne started, while all three of them stood, pulling me up with them, "we're going to see your DREAM BOY."

I stared at her, no, all three of them in horror, feeling my face pale. "But... but... but," I stuttered.

I felt them grab hold of my shoulders and arms, as if to make sure I didn't run away from them. They propelled me in the direction of where I saw the new student walk through the door. "Jeez," I said to them sarcastically, "where are you guys taking me. To jail?"

"No, silly," Katie said, a giddy smile on her face, "we already told you where. Do we have to repeat it?"

"No!!" I literally screamed, "You don't!! I heard you loud and clear the first time."

They giggled as they pulled towards the entrance that lead to the school hallway. I was to busy looking around for the new kid that I didn't notice people staring. I heard my friends starting to snicker, either at me looking around frantically or something else.

"Hey," Alanna said, standing at my side, "have you found him yet?"

I looked up at her. She was a good couple of inches higher than me. Unlike my brown-blackish kinda color, hers was a curly blonde. But unlike my phenomenal Caribbean/azure eyes, hers were a startling emerald green.

She must have felt my gaze on her face, because she looked over/down at me, a confused look on her face. "What?"

Shaking my head, I turned, glancing down the hallway. Turning my head from left to right, I couldn't see h- No, wait, there he is! What, he's in the office already! "Jeez, he's in trouble already!"

I guess I said it out loud because Alanna, Jeanne, and Katie turned to see what I was looking at. They laughed at what they saw or, at least, that's what I think they were laughing at. "Hey, Vi," Katie remarked, "he's a **new student**."

I looked at her, confuzled. "Huh?"

Naturally, Alanna saved me from looking like a total idiot. "He's getting his schedule," she whispered in my ear. I gave a tiny nod, letting her know I heard her.

"Oh, right, I knew that," I scoffed, then burst into giggles. While I was giggling, I saw his back and shoulders tense, like he knew I was watching him. Before turning around, I saw him slid off his glasses. He turned around slowly, as if at any sudden movements, something would jump out and attack him. He turned his head around and I couldn't see through his short bangs that hung a little in his eyes. His hand came up and brushed the hair away and suddenly I was looking straight into his eyes. "It's him," I breathed.


	7. Chapter 6

6

His eyes were... just like... his... They were the same as... my name. Just like... the guy in... my dream. The lady at the desk handed him something and he took it without taking his eyes off mine. Slowly, he walked toward the door that I was about to walk past. He opened the door, keeping eye contact with me. "Hey," he said, his voice a little husky, not like the squeaky voices my guy friends had. The last thing I saw was his phenomenal smile.

:O

I blinked, trying to clear my vision. But, no matter how many times I did, everywhere I looked was still dark. Endless blackness, suffocating me, and yet warming me in its grip. How strange was that? How can something suffocate and warm you at the same time?

Then, I heard it. My name. It was just like the dream, but it was coming from all around me, saying, "Violet. Violet. Come on, Violet, wake up."** Wake up,** I thought, confuzled, **what is that person talking about. Here, I'll prove it.** I closed my eyes, then opened them. Wait, I could see a little better. I blinked, letting my vision come into view. I gasped at what I saw, caught my breath and stared (and NO, I did not do all of those things at the same time, people!!).

He was there, looking down at me, his face inches from mine. When I opened my eyes all the way, he jumped back, surprised, then smiled. "You're finally awake," he said, his husky voice just as quiet as before. **Good,** I thought, letting my breath out, **he's real; I didn't just imagine him.** Then something sparked in my mind.

"How do you know my name?" My voice was as quiet as his.

He flashed me a crooked (and CUTE!!) smile before answering. "Your friends told me."

I laughed a little. "Of course. How silly of me."

I let my gaze travel around the room, realizing for the first time we were alone. **Why am I in the nurse's office, **I thought.

When my gaze returned to him, he was smiling. "Do you want to know why you're here?" he breathed, never taking his gaze from my eye. I let out my breath.

"Yes," I whispered. I saw amusement flicker in his violet eyes at my word, then disappear. He opened his mouth to tell me but then the door banged open. Without turning my gaze away from him, I saw Katie, Jeanne, and Alanna. Katie and Jeanne were talking a mile-a-minute, while quiet Alanna was being, well, quiet. ...Go figure. They walked over to the bed that I was laying (for some reason that I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!!). Nobody noticed my visitor except Alanna, whose gaze flicked between me and him.

Abruptly, Katie and Jeanne stopped talking and turned to stare at me. I looked at them, confuzled. "What?"

A second passed, then they burst out laughing. Alanna, who was giggling, explained.

:)

"I RAN INTO A DOOR," I shrieked.

We were still in the nurses' office, where Alanna had just finished explaining why I was here in the first place. I looked around the room, realizing he had left.

I scowled. "I didn't even get to ask him what his name is."

Out of the blue, I started to feel lightheaded, then something dawned on me. I sat straight up, then fell back, feeling darkness starting to come over me. Before it did, though, I had to know. "Did you tell him my name?" I heard Katie whisper, "Him who?"

It was Jeanne who answered, I think. "No, we didn't." She went on talking but the darkness swamped. "Thank god," I whispered, as I willing went with it, again.

:(

"God, Dad, where are you," I said to no one in particular. While I was waiting, I played back the day in my mind. After coming to after fainting the second time, they allowed me to go back to my classes and schedule. I had gone through the rest of the classes in a daze, not really paying attention, letting my feet take me where I needed to go. **And**, I thought, **I have a ton of homework to go with those classes.**

I sighed and sat down on the wall I was standing next to. It had been fifteen minutes since the bell rang, I had now idea where Katie, Jeanne and Alanna were, and my dad was late. I looked around, noticing all the people that were still hanging around. I pulled out my phone, glanced at it, then stuffed back into my pocket, sighing.

"Hey."

I gulped down the scream that was threatening to erupt and turned around. There he was again, just as my thoughts were about to drift back to him. My azure-blue eyes found his violet ones.

"Hey," I greeted back, patting the wall next to me, gesturing for him to sit down. He did. He opened his mouth to speak, but, before he could say anything, I put my finger gently against his lips. I felt a spark run through my finger and down my spine at feeling how warm his lips were. **Down girl,** I thought to myself. "First, what's your name? Second, how do you know my name?"

He smiled as I took my finger away, allowing him to speak. "Jonathan, to the first. Your friends told me, to the second."

"Jonathan. Hm, okay, but please, tell me the truth."

"Jonathan," he repeated.

"No, no," I said, sighing, frustrated. "I mean about the second question."

"Your friends told me," he said, looking away. I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me.

"No, they didn't. I know because of two things. First, I asked them and they said they didn't. Second, 'cause you didn't meet my gaze when you told me. Are you stalking me or something?"

"Oh, yes. I'm stalking you and I know all your secrets," he said, teasingly, putting on an evil smile.

I laughed, even though I was trying to be serious. A car honked. I looked over, seeing my dad waiting for me in the car. "Alright. Alright, I'm coming. See you tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Where?"

"C- C-24," I stuttered. **God, my mind just goes blank when I'm around him,** I thought. "You know, the famous Mrs. Gerfen." He was still looking at me, dumbfounded. "Oh, never mind; just find me at C-24 tomorrow."

I started to walk backward, towards the car, watching him. I wanted him to say yes.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to see you again," I said while getting into the car.

I slammed the door, buckled my seat belt, then looked at my dad. He was staring at me. "What?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

I looked away, shook my head, then mumbled to myself, "Not yet."

Before we turned out of the parking lot, I looked back at the place Jonathan and I were standing. It had been about two seconds since I had gotten in the car. But that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was... He wasn't there.


	8. Chapter 7

7

7

That night, I lay in my bed, wondering how he disappeared from my sight that fast. Did he have, like, super speed? My thoughts turned to my old friend, Kyle, who had run cross country. Unfortunately, he moved and had to go a different school. My eyelids started to droop. My last thoughts that I remembered where of Jonathan.

:(

My eyes flew open. They flicked from left to right on their own accord, telling me that I was looking at a ceiling. I turned my head to the right, looking for the neon lights that notified me what the time was. Ah, found them. 3:26A.M. I quivered, feeling the cold sweat that plastered my body. "It was just a dream," I slurred. "Just a dream."

No, it wasn't "just a dream." It was the same, indistinguishable, confusing dream. Two nights in a row I've had the same dream and it keeps getting worse. But there's one good thing about it: Jonathan. Ah, I can finally call him by his real name, instead of just "him." Before my eyelids drooped any farther, I tried to conjure a picture of his face in my mind.

:)

My eyelids fluttered open and found the ceiling. I stared at it for a second, trying to remember my second dream I had. I reminisced that it wasn't my strange and confusing dream. I rolled on my side, looking at the clock, not really seeing it or the time. My eyes closed. Then flew back open, bulging at what the clock read. "8:15!!"

I scrambled out of bed, threw on some clothes, grabbed my stuff, then jogged/stumbled/tripped down the stairs. I threw my stuff by the door, then ran around the house like a maniac, looking for someone.

When I finally made it back to my bag by the front door, I grabbed it, ran outside, down the steps, stopped, then ran back up the steps and slammed the door. I slowed to a walk, putting my backpack on, then pulled out my phone.

**Ugh**, I thought,** this was going to be a long day.**

:(

I walked out of the school office, putting the detention pass in my pocket. I heard the tardy bell ring and, sighing, I walked/limped to my class. (I pulled a leg muscle while breaking my time for the two mile fast walk... on the way to school, trying not to be late.) Ah, history! No, there is no sarcasm in my voice. I walked into Mrs. Gerfen's class, flashed her my pass, then took my seat in the desk next Katie's', behind Jeanne's, and in front of Alanna's. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Vi." Only Jeanne and Katie whispered back to me. I looked back at Alanna and we both mouthed, '5,4,3,2,1...' then turned back around. Before I did, though, I knew that I would find them each turned around (or to the side) staring at me. And guess what?

They were doing exactly that!! See how well I know my friends, folks! I mouthed, 'Tell you after class.' They both noticed and turned around quickly before Mrs. Gerfen noticed. Well, for the rest of the class period, we all just sat there, not passing notes for the rest of the class period (which was, like, a record for us).

The bell rang. A second later, I was being pulled out the door by Katie and Jeanne, Alanna tagging behind, thankfully holding my stuff.

I sighed, letting them pull me along. Thank god it was nutrition. Oh, god. I finally realized where they were taking me. "Oh, goodie. The sit-me-down-and-start-taking table. Just what I wanted. You know, this is exactly what I wanted to do with my spare time, come over to this god-for-saken table and tell you why I was late and-."

"Not us," Alanna remarked, a mischievous smile growing on her face, "him."

I squinted at the table, noting that nobody was there. "But there's nobody there." Why did I sound disappointed.

I saw all three of there heads swivel in that direction. When I tilted my head to see their faces, all of their mouths were agape. Jeanne was the first to recover. "Oh well. I'm sure you'll have to tell him sooner or later why you were late for your "date."

I looked at her, confuzled. "Huh?"

Then it dawned on me. "You spied on me!!"

Alanna remarked, "No, a mere coincidence. We were all coming out to the front of the school from-."

"Mrs. Gerfen's," Katie said, "and we just so happened to hear you talking with-."

"Him," Jeanne stated, "and heard you tell him to meet you at Mrs. Gerfen's-."

"**THIS MORN-ING!!**" All three of them said at exactly the same time, pronouncing every syllable. Then they all sat on the bench, crossed their legs ladylike, and looked at me with their puppy eyes, pleadingly.

I stood there, looking at them, my arms crossed on my chest, scowling. "You obviously practiced that." All three of them shrugged.

"So," Katie asked, conspicuously, putting her entwined hands on her knees, "**where**, exactly, were **you** this morning, Miss Detention?" Ah, Katie, the get-to-the-point one.

"Since you **obviously** weren't here," Jeanne remarked. Jeanne, the sarcastic one.

"Obviously," Alanna mumbled. And Alanna, the quiet one. See, I have names for all of them: Get-To-The-Point, Sarcastic Woman, and Miss Quiet. Of course, they all knew that I called them that. Oh, ah. Anyways, back to the subject at hand. I decided to change the subject a tinsy bit.

"Guys," I said quietly, "I had the same dream again."

"Again!"

I nodded. "Only, it's getting worse. The thing that's chasing Jonathan and I, well..."

"What?" All three of them, again.

"Well," I said, biting my lower lip, "it's gaining on us. It almost caught us last night.

:O


	9. Chapter 8

8

8

"Well, it's only your second time having the dream. Maybe you'll get lucky and not have the same dream tonight," Alanna said hopefully.

I looked at her. "Yeah, right."

She shrugged. "Hey just trying to help."

I smiled and threw my arms around. "I know; thanks."

She smiled and squeezed my back.

We walked down to the blacktop. Ah, third period. Guess what I have: PE! Thumbs up, thumbs down. Sarcasm, people. Work with me here! But there are two good things: Alanna's in my class and we don't have to get changed into our PE clothes. Woo hoo! I was slammed back into reality when Alanna nudged me with her elbow. "Guess we have a new kid in our class."

I looked at her shocked. "You punctured my thoughts, slammed me back to reality and made me forget what I was thinking **just** to tell me we have a new student in our class," I hissed. She stood there, looking at me, a startled expression. The expression turned thoughtful as she pondered over what I said.

"Yah."

I shrugged. "Thanks." I looked around. So who is the new student?"

"I think you've already met him."

I looked at her, saw that she was pointing and my gaze traveled down the invisible line that showed me what she was pointing at. My eyes widened at what I saw.

HIM!! Oh, sorry. Like they say, 'Old habits die hard.' Jonathan!! There we go, that's better. But them my heart stopped cold when I saw the expression on his face.

He looked, well, absolutely furious. My mind quickly jumped to the conclusion that he was mad that I didn't show up this morning. I bit my lip and quickly looked away, hiding my face with my hair. "Um... I got to go... talk to Rachel."

She looked at me, one delicate eyebrow raised, then looked away. "You hate Rachel." My other nickname for her was State-the-Obvious.

"Yah, so?"

"Yo-u ha-te he-r," she said, putting too many syllables in each word, trying to let me know that I HATE RACHEL. Like I didn't know that.

I crossed my arms and snapped, "Oh, who asked you!!"

She turned her penetrating gaze on me, trying to read the expression in my eyes. I couldn't tell if she found anything when she looked away, then she threw me a quizzical look and shrugged.

I took that as a yes and hurried away before she could change her mind. I looked over to where my nemesis was standing and decided not to go talk to her. She had a 'piss-off' look on her face that I didn't want to become familiar with.

I risked a glance behind me to see Alanna and Jonathan talking. I looked away, stiffening when I heard footsteps approaching from my right.

"Hey."

I relaxed, then turned and smiled at him. "Hey, Eddy."

"Um, by any chance, do you know where Alanna is?"

I smiled wistfully and pointed to where she and Jonathan were talking. At the sight of both of them talking, his brow furrowed and he pressed his lips tightly together. I guessed what he was thinking. I knew Eddy liked Alanna a lot. I also knew that, secretly, Alanna liked him as much as he liked her. Someone was going to have to let him know someday. And the girl was just too damn shy to let him know.

"She doesn't like him you know," I said quietly. He looked at me, startled. "She likes someone and we both know **who it is**." He continued to look at me, then realization dawned on his face. He smiled faintly, nodded, then strode down the ramp toward Alanna. Certain, he wasn't going to beat up Jonathan, I turned around, closed my eyes, and tilted my head up toward the sky.

I heard footsteps behind me, and, thinking it was Alanna, said, "What did you talk to him about?"

"Him, who?"

I jumped, spun around and found myself face to face with Jonathan. I gasped and looked away, feeling a blush spread over my face. I bit my lip. "Sorry, I thought you were Alanna."

I didn't see him nod, but then I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. He was smiling, amusement showing in those deep violet eyes of his. "Do you want to know what she told me?" he asked, his voice just as husky when he spoke to me in the nurse's office.

I couldn't remember how to breathe, but I was still able to nod. Again, I saw amusement flicker in his eyes. The bell rang in the distant but we paid it no mind. He frowned, then, his hand hanging in the air between us, asked, "Would you come with me?"

Nodding, I took his hand. But he hesitated, looking away, and, thinking something was wrong, I frowned.

He looked at me, a questioning look in his eyes. "Anywhere?" he whispered softly.

"To the ends of the Earth, if that's where we're headed," I whispered back, smiling shyly.

He smiled back.


	10. Chapter 9

9

We ditched. It was the first time I had ditched and it felt so... exhilarating. After asking me if I would go somewhere with him, he took my hand, and he took me to his car. _I had to admit, it was a phenomenal and breath-taking car, but then again, it was a 911 Turbo. He walked me to the passenger side, still holding my hand, and opened the door for me._

_"Why thank you, sir," I said, sliding inside the car and meet his eyes._

_He grinned and bowed. "You're welcome, madam." I flushed and looked away._

_He was still grinning when he slid into the driver's seat. But it disappeared when he turned to look at me, his gaze skimming over my whole face, as if memorizing it. I gulped, then asked in a whisper, "Where are we going?" _

_He met my eyes again, his gaze turning soft. "Somewhere," he said huskily. I shivered at the feeling that coursed through me when he spoke._

_Jonathan looked away, started the car. He put it in reverse then drive and caught my hand as he floored the gas pedal. I turned to gaze at him, taking in everything, from those violet eyes to his perfectly sculptured lips. I remembered the feeling that I'd had when I had placed my finger on those lips. I looked away and shivered, remembering._

_I turned to look at him when the memory finished. His gaze continued to flicker from me, to the road, then back to me. "Have you figured out where we're going yet?"_

_ I smiled shyly. "Does it matter?" I whispered. _

_He started and his deep eyes prolonged sadness. He turned away from me to gaze out the windshield. I all-of-a-sudden became frantic, thinking I had said something wrong. I put my hand on his shoulder. I felt the tension leave his body and saw him relax against the seat. But only a half of my brain probably noticed that. The other half immediately noticed, again, the electric and giddy feeling that ran through my veins and into my heart whenever I touched him. It was if my heart skipped a beat, stopped, then picked up double speed, like a frantic sparrow was all-of-a-sudden inside my chest._

_I quickly took my hand away, terrified, yet delighted, at the feeling that was making the sparrow beat harder and faster... My hand didn't get very far._

_His hand shot out and grabbed my hand from midair, before it was an inch away from his shoulder. He turned his face towards mine, a startled expression on his face, like he had no idea what he had done._

_Jonathan looked down at our hands and his gaze turned warm. Soft. Vulnerable. He intertwined our fingers and brought the back of my hand to his face. Held it to his cheek. Closed his eyes. And sighed. _

_A few seconds or eons later, he opened his eyes and my stomach tightened into knots. They were... hungry._

_Not the kind of hunger like something to eat but rather. a hunger that made warmth pool and slid into my stomach._

_But unfortunately, as I continued to stare at him, transfixed, the hunger faded from his eyes. He sighed and looked back at the road when the hunger had died out. He took our hands away from his face but kept them intertwined_

_We spent the rest of the drive silent, not talking, yet saying everything. That is, until he stopped the car. I was so focused on him that I didn't see where we were headed. I looked around, seeing everything. Yaaaaahhhhh... I had no idea where we where._

_ I heard Jonathan chuckle softly, and I looked back at him. He was watching me, a small smile playing across his lips, amusement showing in his eyes._

_"We're here."_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Huh? That didn't tell me where exactly. But then again, I didn't really care.

Before I could open the car door to get out, Jonathan was already there, opening it for me. I blinked, startled. I hadn't even heard his door slam shut. I let him help me out, then asked, "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I drove my car."

That startled a laugh out of me. "No, I mean how did you get over here so fast?"

A guarded look penetrated his expression, while his sadness pierced his eyes.

"Y-you don't have to... I mean... I d-don't need to know... I...," I said frantically.

He smiled and offered me his hand, palm up. I took it and he intertwined our fingers. He then leaned towards me and whispered, "That's why were here..."

I frowned, confuzzled. "Because you move fast and appear out of thin air?"

He leaned away and roared, making me flinch. It took me a moment to realize he was laughing. I giggled.

He soon quieted and started to lead me into the that surrounded the small clearing where he had parked his car. As he pulled me along, I turned my head towards the sky. There was not a speck of blue to be seen. Gray clouds blocked almost all of the sky blue but there was some blue peeking out here and there.

It was going to rain or pour soon, but not yet. Oh, wait, never mind. **It started to pour.**

I hadn't realized that he'd stopped until I ran into him. I immediately put my hands on his back, making sure he kept his balance. Of course he did. He tensed and I froze, my forehead resting against his shoulder blades and my hand tightened on his shirt.

He turned around slowly, prying my fingers from his shirt. I let my arms drop and kept my head bowed, so I didn't see his arms reach towards me.

I started to turn away but froze when his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I rested my arms on his chest and lifted my head to look into eyes, my eyes questioning.

He was looking down at me, his eyes shining with something I couldn't recognize. He nodded to my unspoken question. As he began to rock us back and forth, I looked back down and rested the side of my head against his chest. Listening to his heart.

~ :] ~

We stayed like that for awhile, holding each other while the rain poured down on us. I kept my hand pressed against his chest, listening to his sparrow flutter in his cage.

When the rain started to cease, Jonathan took my hand and we detangled ourselves from each other. I looked down when I felt my face start to flush. A second later, I felt his fingers move to my chin and he tilted my head up. We locked eyes and we stared at each other. The hand at my chin came to rest against my cheek , his thumb softly stroking it.

I looked away, then back, and reached up to preen his hair, tugging it behind his ear. We stayed like that while the world revolved around us, him thumbing my cheek, me preening his hair.

He took my hand and led me over toward a tree. He stopped under the oak tree, young, beautiful, and, thankfully, ant free.

He sat down, his back against the tree, and looked up at me, worry penetrating his expression. I smiled at him, turned around, and sat down between his legs.

His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me where I was, and I leaned into his chest. I looked around and took in every tree, every leaf, every detail.... everything. I noticed that the bark of some trees were different from the others, some auburn wiliest others were dark brown. I noticed that even though it was fall, the leaves around here were purely green, not a speck of brown on any of them. I noticed that no birds chirped noisily, no wolves or coyotes howled, no leaf sway with the wind.... Like there was no life here at all.... or.... they had been scared away by something.

I felt him lean forward. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about what you want to tell me."

I felt him stiffen and I froze, also. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded and he whispered into my hair, "Don't be afraid.

...................

..... I'm a vampire."

~ :O ~


	12. Chapter 11

~ 11 ~

It seemed that all life had frozen, as if someone had pressed pause and everything had halted. Everything around me dimmed. Disappeared. Froze. Oblivious. But the one thing I wasn't oblivious to was the words that were running through my head.

Vampire, my mind screamed at me. Run. But I was paralyzed, as if some one had injected me with a tranquilizer. Frozen in what I thought was terror. **So that's why he brought me here, where we were alone**, I thought. **He's going to kill me. **But some part inside me knew he wasn't. _No, he didn't,_ it kept telling me. No, he won't. I just have to trust him. His harsh laugh jolted me out of my trance. I looked at him, startled.

"So, let me guess, you're terrified and yet, at the same time, you pity me, right?" While he spoke, Jonathan's expression seemed to harden with every word. But my attention wasn't on his expression.

It was on his words. Every word that had passed his lips were true, except, for some reason, I was not... terrified. Something tightened in my chest when he looked at me with such torture in his eyes. He stared back at me, then looked away as if he could see the pity in my eyes. His expression softened. "I don't need anyone's pity . Not even my own." At that, he lifted me and put me down beside him, got up and started stalking away.

Panic closed my throat over, so I got up and ran after him. He had not taken a mere couple of steps before I caught up to him, and it was like he could move faster, but he just didn't want to. I reached out at him, my hand landing on his shoulder, as it started to rain again. He stopped midstep.

We stayed like that, my hand on his shoulder, his feet spread apart, the rain cascading around us. I started to slip my hand from his shoulder, but, like before, he caught it before I could.

He held it, as if holding on for dear life, crushing my fingers so hard I feared he would break them. Suddenly, he was facing me, having moved so fast my eyes couldn't follow. He held his hand in the air, palm facing me. I splayed my finger against his, as if we were on opposite sides of a mirror. But the mirror shattered as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

He tugged me closer to him, until we were chest against chest, heart against heart. I wrapped my free arm around his waist as he did the same, my head against his chest, his lips against my hair.

Moments later, I pulled back slightly and looked up at up him, tilting my head slightly to the side a little. "I don't pity you and I'm not terrified of you but I do want to know more about you." He smiled at me, while his eyes darkened. I bit my lip, hoping, no, pleading, he would tell me. He turned away, muttering to himself quietly, so quietly, I had to strain to hear him. "I should have expected this..."

I stiffened as he sat down with his back against the tree. I sighed and sat down in front of him, crossing my legs Indian-style. He kept his eyes closed for a while. So long, I feared he had fallen asleep. I looked around and noticed that the sky seemed to lighten a little, while the wind came and blew up some leaves that lay next to me. I looked back at him to see him watching me, his eyes vacant and fathomless at the same time.I reached out and touched his hand, seeing if he would react. He didn't. When he started to speak, it sounded as if he was miles or centuries away... His voice, dead. "I'll start at the beginning...The beginning of my end...

"I was changed in the year 1883. I was 16 and a half, right when my life was starting out, and I was changed into the creature everyone feared... Feared and loathed. I was a vampire. One of the undead. I.... I don't remember exactly how it happened... but I remember getting into a fist fight with my brother, Gabriel. I recall that he had won, but he kept punching me. It felt like he was getting his revenge, but for what, I could not apprehend.

"After he was spent, Gabriel left me there to die... I couldn't move, didn't want to... if I did, I feared I would cry out in anguish. So, I lay there, waiting to die. The darkness came and I went with it willing. Before I closed my eyes to go into oblivion, a dark laugh shrilled in my ear.

"I awoke to fire, fire burning everywhere. In my head, my arms, my legs, my lungs... Then it seemed like it was trying to consume my wild beating heart. They raced together, one trying to overpower the other. When it looked like my heart was about to give out, the fire ignited, overpowering my heart. And just like that it stopped.

"The fire was distinguished and it had taken my heart with it, but I was still alive, breathing in what must have been air. But then, something snapped and I realized what I had become.

**"Yes, that's it. Accept who you are. Your time has come. You will be fifteen and a half forever, stuck in a world where you no longer belong. You will live among the living but can never be one. You will among humans but they will never again accept you. You will be out casted, feared, loathed... Torn from society, you will have to live with who you are and what you have become. Your world has ended... It is time for you to except it...' **I didn't know where the voice was coming from. It was as if it was inside my head. As if the voice was taunting me. But then, yet again, I sunk into the darkness that would be home."

Jonathan stopped and sighed. He turned to look at me, really look at me, before he continued. "And then I woke up, trying to remember the dream I had had. It came to me again in my minds eye so clearly... and at first, I felt as if I was dreaming again.

"The corridor was as black as the midnight sky. On the floor, a carpet, red and gold, made of the finest material I had ever seen. To the right, a door, that I somehow knew would lead to nothing. I look to my left and a window appears, with dark polyester curtains that matched the rest of the corridor. And then, I hear them.... The soft pitter-patter of feet. As if-"

"Someone is running is towards you," I finished for him, knowing that my dream and his are exactly the same. He smiles at me, but then his expression turns mournful. "I turn to try and walk in the other direction before it finds me, but then I see you. You look terrified, as if you knew the thing was coming for you.

"And then, I hear your name, not knowing where it was coming from but not caring. It ricocheted off the walls, like a high strung bouncing ball, then it seemed to hit me. _I_ was saying your name. You looked at me, and I saw the fear in your eyes. I knew, right then, what I wanted…

"To protect you. To get you as far away from that thing as possible. So I took your hand and ran with you down the corridor…"

He stopped and I wondered if he would continue. When he did, I could hear the sorrow in his voice. "Ever since then, I had that dream almost every night. By night, dreaming of you. By day, realizing who and who I was… I figured out I was not a normal vampire. My diet was not blood. It was dreams…..


End file.
